Maddie DavisScott
by COFFEELOVER99
Summary: Maddie Davis-Scott is back in Tree Hill. Who is she? Who are her parents? What's gonna happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Madelynn "Maddie" Danielle Davis-Scott is the result of a one night stand between Victoria Davis and Dan Scott. They only people that knew about Maddie is Victoria, Dan, Brooke, Nathan, and David (Brooke's dad). Maddie has blue eyes and dark brown hair. She is about 5'7". Even though she is a Scott she doesn't play basketball in school, she plays it just for fun. She is a cheerleader like Brooke. Maddie Davis-Scott was born when Nathan and Brooke were 8, but ever since she was born she was practically raised by Nathan and Brooke. But when Victoria and Dan realized that Maddie was close to Brooke and Nathan and that their wild ways might rub off on Maddie, she was sent to boarding school. Now Maddie is 16 and coming back to Tree Hill. Also Lucas never did that call about going to Las Vegas and getting married.

Maddie got out of her cherry red convertible and looked at her big brother Nathan's house. She saw Nathan's and Brooke's cars there and some other ones too. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. DING! DING! When the door opened she saw a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes (Jamie).

Maddie: "Hi, is Nathan here?"

Jamie: "Yes! Follow me!"

Jamie ran into the dining room with Maddie following slowly behind him.

Haley: "Jamie, honey, who was at the door?"

Then Maddie walked in. Brooke and Nathan both gasped.

Nathan: "Maddie?"

Maddie: "Of course it's me, Natey!"

Brooke squealed and ran up to Maddie and gave her a big hug and whispered, "I missed you, Maddie!" Maddie whispered back, "I missed you too, Brookie!" Then Maddie gave Nathan a big hug too. After they released the hug…

Nathan: "Why are you back, Maddie?"

Maddie: "Well since daddy dearest is dead and mommy dearest doesn't care about me I left lovely boarding school and decided to come home!"

Haley: "Umm, who are you?"

Maddie: "Oh I'm Madelynn Danielle Davis-Scott, but I go by Maddie."

Gasps could be heard from Haley, Lucas, and Peyton.

Peyton: "What?"

Maddie: "Well I will start with my story one night Victoria Davis and Dan Scott got a little too drunk and ended up sleeping together. Well a few weeks later Victoria realized that she was pregnant, so Victoria told David and Dan about her being pregnant. 9 months later I was born. Practically since the day I was born, Brooke and Nathan have raised me."

Lucas: "Nate, how could you not tell me I had a sister?"

Nathan: "Because Maddie asked us before she left not to mention her or to tell anyone about her. She didn't like how people would talk about her behind her back and call her Dan Scott's bastard daughter!"

Haley: "Nathan we are married! How could you not tell me that you have a sister! You should of told me!"

Maddie: "Haley…I'm sorry….Natey wanted to tell you about me….he didn't like lying to you, but I didn't want you to ask all the questions about where was I….why you have never heard about me or met me….I'm really sorry Haley…Natey was just trying to honor my wishes."

Haley: "Nathan, so you really did want to tell me?"

Nathan: "Of course I did, Hales, but Maddie didn't want me to tell you or anyone else and I didn't want to lose my little sister's trust."

Haley: "Nathan…I guess in a way I understand. So I guess you are forgiven."

Nathan: "Thanks Hales. So I guess I should introduce everyone. Maddie, you met Haley, your sister-in-law, the blonde guy is your brother Lucas, the blonde girl is Peyton, and the little blonde guy is Jamie, mine and Haley's kid."

Jamie: "Daddy, is Maddie my auntie?"

Nathan: "Yes, Jamie she is."

Jamie runs over to Maddie and jumps in her arms.

Jamie: "Hi Auntie Maddie. I'm James Lucas Scott!"

Maddie: "Hi Jamie. That's such an awesome name!"

Jamie: "Thank you!"

Maddie: "Your welcome."

Jamie: "Mommy, Daddy, can Maddie stay the night?"

Nathan: "Of course she can buddy…I mean if she wants to."

Maddie: "I do actually the reason why I came here in the first place is I was wondering if I could stay here…"

Brooke: "WHAT?? Why don't you wanna stay with me?"

Maddie: "Well because you have a roommate and you're really busy with your fashion line and if I stay here I can spend time with my nephew."

Brooke: "Oh Maddie, I would never be too busy for you but if you wanna stay here I guess you can but you have to visit me a lot though!"

Maddie: "Of course I will, Brookie! I mean who's gonna help me with the cheers when I join the Tree Hill Ravens' Cheerleading Team?"

Nathan: "You still are a cheerleader?"

Brooke: "Of course she is, Natey! She is my little sister after all!"

Lucas: "Do you play basketball?"

Maddie: "Of course I do! I am a Scott after all, but I don't really play it in school, I just play it for fun."

Lucas: "Oh, well that's good I guess."

Peyton: "Um guys I'm gonna go! Bye!"

Everyone said good bye to Peyton and the rest of the night the Davis, Scotts, and Davis-Scott spent the time catching up.


	2. Chapter 2

HI ALL!! I want to tell everyone that my stories are on hiatus right now..Sorry everyone! I don't have any ideas of where to go from where they are at right now so I'm asking everyone who likes my stories to message me about ideas of where to go from where they are at! Please help me! THANKS!

COFFEELOVER99


End file.
